Spread Your Wings
by guitar-catlady
Summary: Amber Summers hasn't had the best life. But watching murder? That's brand spanking new to her.


**To clear things up before hand, this is after Dov's high happy time, but Jo hasn't left yet. I like Jo (: But anyway, there isn't a lot of awkwardness, almost like the high thing never happened, but they're just pretending it didn't, right? And Chris hasn't found out about it yet, though. **

**I do not own Rookie Blue, unfortunately. If I did, Luke wouldn't even exist, though Jo might… I find her funny when she works ;)**

* * *

><p>A scream echoed down a small suburban street, but no one was around to hear. It was late in the morning, around 10:57, and all the owners of the houses that lined the street were long gone for a day in the workplace. Except for fifteen year old Amber Summers, who was long asleep on her Friday off of school.<p>

Amber sat up in her warm bed, rubbing her bleary eyes, as another scream rang out from outside her window. She shot out of bed, suddenly alert and alive, her sleep long gone. She pulled back the white curtains that surrounded her window, looking down on the driveway of her elderly neighbours house. What she saw made her knees go weak, and a nasty taste climb up her throat. Amber stumbled back from the window, and madly searched her messy bedroom for her phone.

"Crap, crap." She whispered, throwing clothes over her shoulder, desperate to find the cheap cellular device her mom bought for her a few months ago. Finally finding it, she dialled the three simple numbers as fast as her shaking fingers would allow. She paced around her room, fingers combing through her messy auburn hair. Finishing her phone call, she looked out her window again, only to see her neighbour on the ground, surrounded by red, and a black hooded figure running for the woods behind her house.

* * *

><p>"Out." Gail Peck stared murderously at the brown haired, odd minded roommate she also called a co-worker. Her pale blonde hair was damp from the shower, and grey sweatpants hung low on her hips.<p>

"Gail…" Dov Epstein stepped closer to her, holding his hands up in a truce. The war they had been fighting was slowly decreasing, the venom in Gail draining slowly everyday. Soon she'd be nothing but a deflated balloon on her roommate's couch. She sighed, resting her chin on her knees and stared out the window.

"Just go, Dov." She said half-heartedly. Dov placed a hand on her back, and she shivered from his warm touch.

"Gail." She pushed his arm away as he tried to wrap her in a reassuring hug. "What's wrong?" She gave up trying, and let his arms wrap tightly around her shoulders. After he felt that Gail wasn't going to respond, he bent down and kneeled in front of her. Gail eyed him skeptically, but she knew that her eyes weren't hiding her pain. They were probably brimmed with more tears, or red, or anything that showed what she felt. She ran a hand through her wet hair, and stared across the room, lowering her voice.

"I see dead people." She watched as Dov rolled his dark blue eyes, and the corners of her lips twitched slightly. She pushed up from her perch on the couch, and stretched her arms high above her head.

"Seriously." Dov demanded, standing up in front of her. She eyed him from the corner of her eye. He was in need of a shave, and maybe a goodnights sleep. She turned back around to face him, looking down at her socked feet.

"It's about the other night." She murmured, staring down the small hall, expecting her boyfriend to come waltzing in, even if he'd left fifteen minutes ago to be overly early for work. She sighed, and stuffed her cold hands into the pockets on the front of her oversized MECCA sweater.

"I like to work things out myself." Dov mumbled, heading into the kitchen to make himself a coffee. "Give me time." He grimaced as he stared into the coffee container, then looked through his lashes at Gail. "I sound like a teenage girl." Gail smiled and breathed out a shaky laugh. Dov smiled and returned to making coffee.

"Thanks Dov." She said, loud enough to be heard, but quiet enough to be questioned. He handed her a white mug, filled with coffee made the way she liked it, not left for her to put in her flavour shot, like when Chris made it.

"Ready to kick ass?" He asked over his shoulder, as he brought his mug to his bedroom.

"I'm ready to kick ass." Gail replied, but mostly to reassure herself. She drained her coffee, and grabbed her gym bag, packing it with her clothes for the night at The Penny, and a couple bottles of water, before grabbing a key off the hook. "Bye Dov!" She called, just before she closed the door, and took the steps two at a time towards the back parking lot.

* * *

><p>"Good morning coppers of 15 division!" Frank Best said as he walked to the front of the bull pen. The crowd clapped as Best stood by the podium, ready to set the officers on their assignments. Gail laced her hands together behind her head and leaned back. <em>Today feels like a lazy day.<em> She thought to herself. Why wouldn't be a lazy day? Her shower this morning had been soothing, she didn't have to make her own coffee, and there was almost no traffic on the Don Valley. This past week at work had been slow, almost no calls more urgent than domestic violence. "Peck!" Gail blinked out of her zoned out phase, remembering she was in a room full of her co-workers - her family.

"Yes sir?" She removed her hands from behind her head, and set them on the table. _Please don't make me ride with Chris._ She thought, tiredly. _I don't think I can handle him right now._

"You'll be riding with Epstein." Gail's insides jumped for joy. She didn't want to be stuck with Chris, and just sit there in awkward silence, wondering what he would think if he knew about Dov's medicine high. At least with Dov she could have some fun. Best sent them off, roaming the streets to serve and protect.

"What's eating you?" Dov appeared beside Gail on her way to the cruiser, a sideways smile on his face, and his bag falling off his shoulder. He may have been a bit awkward, but he was defiantly a good cop. Maybe not Swarek good, or McNally good, but he was good.

"Nothing." Gail replied, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. She dropped her bag into the trunk, and climbed into the drivers seat of the cruiser. She peeled out of the station, and started cruising the streets, trained eyes scanning the sidewalks she passed. Her blood started to run hot, as if anticipating a bad outcome soon. The feeling confused her, and she pulled to the side of the road, staring at the steering wheel between her hands.

"Gail?" Dov's voice weaved itself into her overloaded mind. "You okay?" Gail's head began to pound, the blood making her brain fuzzy.

"I feel like something… bad… is about to happen." She whispered, putting her head in her hands to try and stop the pounding. Her hot blood turned to ice as the radio cackled to life.

"Stand by for the hot-shot." The dispatch voice was fuzzy, hard to understand, but Gail's ears were on high alert, and it was almost like the voice was speaking right in her ear. "Possible homicide on 1431 Tineta Crescent. All available units report to scene." Gail's breathing hitched, and she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Drive." She said, opening the drivers side door, and walking around the front of the cruiser. Dov gave her a questioning look, but took the keys, and took off towards the address, sirens blazing. As they pulled up, Gail could see that the majority of her co-workers were already there. Dov hopped out of the car, obviously excited for something interesting. Gail climbed slowly out of the car, her eyes not leaving the paramedics that were carrying a black body bag.

"Peck!" A voice rang out across the scene. Gail turned to see Officer Shaw heading towards her.

"What's up, Shaw?" She said smoothly, trying to keep her cool.

"Dispatch received calls at 11:05 this morning from that girl over there," Shaw pointed to a something-teenage girl dressed in plaid pyjama bottoms and a oversized Disney nightshirt. "Says she witnessed her neighbour get murdered." Shaw cracked a sarcastic laugh. "Get her statement, and make sure she doesn't go anywhere."

"Yes sir." Gail walked over to the auburn haired girl, who had her arms wrapped around herself, and a frightened look on her face. "Hi, I'm Officer Peck." She greeted lightly. The girl turned to stare at her, her ice-blue eyes blazing with anger and fear.

"So?" The girl shivered as a breeze blew down the street. Gail stripped off her jacket and wrapped it around the girls shoulders.

"I just have a few questions for you." Gail explained, gauging the girls reaction.

"Ask away." The girl flicked her hand in the air, then slipped her arms through the sleeves of Gail's warm jacket. It may have been mid-November, but watching a murder can really chill you to the bone.

"What's your name?" Gail led the girl back to the cruiser, propping herself up against the door. The girl climbed onto the hood, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Amber." She whispered, barely enough for Gail to hear. "Amber Summers." Gail's breathing hitched slightly. _My uncle's last name is Summers._ She thought to herself. _I never met his kids._ Gail shook the idea from her mind. This couldn't be one of the silly cousins she'd never met.

"Okay, Amber." Gail swallowed her fear, and looked at the notepad that held her prep questions. "What exactly did you see?" She looked at the small figure huddled on the hood of her cruiser.

"My neighbour get murdered, dumb ass." Amber replied, rolling her eyes at Gail. Gail's blood rose slightly. _She has no right to call me a dumb ass. If anything, she's the dumb ass._ Gail sighed angrily, but it came out sounding impatient, which worked too.

"Obviously," Gail said, walking around to stand in front of the girl. "What did it appear that the person used? Knife, gun? Was his hand over her mouth?" Amber's eyes fogged up slightly, and Gail knew she was trying to remember.

"I think it was a knife." Amber said, her eyes returning to normal. "I remember seeing his hand pass over her throat." Gail's eyes widened at the girls bluntly stated answer.

"Okay…" Gail scribbled on her notepad, trying furiously to get done with this girl, and go do something else, like search perimeter for a suspect. Much more intriguing. "Where were you when it happened? Were you in your kitchen, or bathroom, or-" Gail didn't get to finish, the girl was obviously as tired of Gail, as Gail was of her.

"I was in my bedroom." She said, twisting her hands. "I woke up to hear my neighbour screaming, looked out my window, and called 911." She said. Gail stared at her, dumbfounded. _This girl knows how to answer questions._ Gail thought. The girl caught her gaze and smiled weakly. "I watch a lot of cop shows, I know you want it verbatim." Gail mentally rolled her eyes. _Teenagers and cop shows._ "And my Aunt and Uncle are part of police. They taught me to say everything I remember." Gail nodded weakly.

"Do you remember around what time it happened at?" Gail's head was spinning. She should really just sit down, have a cup of coffee, and sleep until 2012.

"Whatever time I called to police." Amber shrugged and stared off into the distance as the ambulance pulled away. Gail was ready to punch the kid. _Maybe your Aunt and Uncle should've taught to remember things better._ Gail internally growled to herself.

"How's it going?" Dov walked up to the cruiser, notepad in hand, eyeing the girl on the car.

"I'm peachy." The girl spat, sliding off the hood, and walking over to where Oliver was talking to Noelle.

"What's her problem?" Dov asked, oblivious to the fact that Gail wasn't in the mood for the stupid Dov Epstein treatment. Gail glared into the deep blue eyes of her riding partner, then stalked off to find something to do.

"Epstein! Peck!" Gail spun around when she heard Oliver calling her name again. She walked over to him, Dov falling into step beside her. Amber was standing beside Shaw, her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"Yea?" Dov asked, eyeing the girl again slightly. Gail elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to sputter up something intelligent, that sounded a lot like "Huh def."

"Take Amber to the station," Oliver said, placing a hand on Amber's shoulder. She beamed a smile at him, before return her ice-cold eyes to Gail and Dov. "Get Jerry or Jo to get her talking." Amber raised an eyebrow, looking back up at Shaw.

"But I already answered all of…" She looked down at Gail's jacket quickly, then looked back up. "Peck's questions." Oliver laughed lightly, wrapping an arm around the girls shoulders.

"Your cop shows obviously don't tell you everything." Amber beamed a smile. Oliver pushed her slightly towards Dov and Gail. Dov started walking with Amber to the cruiser, answering the police questions she flung at him. "Get her something warm to drink." Oliver said to Gail's retreating form. She looked over her shoulder slightly, at the officer that was like a father to the rooks. "Thing must be freezing."

* * *

><p>"Amber?" The Summers girl turned around, coming face to face with a blonde woman, question written in her brown eyes.<p>

"Yea?" Amber's hands clutched tighter to the cup of hot chocolate in her hands. The woman smiled weakly and extended a hand towards her.

"I'm Detective Rosati." Jo said, as Amber stared at the hand stuck towards her. Jo let her hand drop and stared at the girl. "You and Officer Peck may come with me." Amber looked back at the officer that had been following her around the station. She nodded and followed quickly behind the detective. "I'm sure you've already met Officer Epstein." Jo said, walking into a room, the door buzzing when she opened it. Amber knew it was the interrogation room, and she started to shake in her blue and black running shoes. Peck placed a hand on her shoulder, steering her in. Officer Epstein sat in one of the plastic chairs at the small wooden table.

"Hey, are you okay?" Epstein stared at the deathly white face of the girl. She shook her head rapidly, hair flying in all directions. Amber felt Peck guide her into the chair across from Epstein. She gulped down a big mouthful of steaming hot chocolate, before placing it on the table, and wrapping her arms around herself, shaking more visibly. Peck placed a comforting hand on the small of her back, concern slightly creeping onto her features.

"W-what do y-you want to a-ask me?" Amber stammered, feigning interest in her cup of hot chocolate. She noticed the dark expression that passed across the detectives face. Epstein handed her a folder, and Rosati took it, scanning the pages carefully.

"Your brother lives in Maryland, correct?" The detective didn't look up from the folder. Amber squirmed, and pulled at her baggy pyjama shirt.

"Yes." She answered quietly.

"Your father works at the Toronto Star, correct?" _So he can get crack money._ Amber said to herself.

"Yea."

"Your mom is a pharmacist?" The folder was closed and placed on the table.

"Yes." Amber was tired. She wanted to be taken home to go back to bed, and sleep until Monday. Detective Rosati didn't ask any more questions about her family, but rather school. What were her grades like? Who did she have lunch with? Did she have a boyfriend? If yes, did he have a violent temper? They just made Amber more tired, and Dov had started to notice.

"I think we should take her to rest." Epstein offered, standing up from the chair, and walking over behind Amber. Amber nodded eagerly, wanting to get out of the cold interrogation room.

"We're done here anyways." Jo said, picking up the folder, and marching out of the room. Dov helped Amber out of the chair, trying to keep the visibly shaken girl steady. Gail and Dov guided her to a couch in the waiting area, finding a blanket and wrapping it around the girls shoulders. Amber drained the rest of the cocoa, loving the taste of the clumped chocolate at the bottom.

Gail and Dov left and Amber leaned her head back, closing her eyes. She was out in no time.

* * *

><p>"There's something different about her." Gail said, as she slumped into the chair behind her work desk that she despised. She preferred being out in the field where she could wield her gun and stop bad guys. Yea, she still had a bit of her seven year old self in her.<p>

"How so?" Dov asked, sliding onto the desk next to the computer. Gail shook her head and closed her eyes, pressing her fingers to her temples. She couldn't explain it. Amber just seemed to draw Gail in.

"I don't know." Gail whispered, leaning her head against the table. She heard Dov get off the table, roll a chair over, and sit in it.

"Something else is wrong Gail." He stated. She knew he was right. She sat up, and looked at him, trying to keep her gaze even. She couldn't tell Dov that she couldn't get his happy high off her mind. _He didn't mean it. It meant nothing._ Those were the words she thought all day long.

"No there isn't." She stood up and went to go check on Amber. Her radio buzzed, telling her the murder scene had been cleared, no suspect in custody. When she reached the couch, Amber was out like a light. Her hair was falling over her face, moving as she breathed heavily through her mouth. Gail sat down beside her, leaning her own head back and closing her eyes.

"Peck!" Gail jumped off the couch at the loud mention of her name, awakening Amber in the process. Best stood on the little platform outside his office glaring at her. "Take Ms. Summers home. Now." Gail nodded, and looked down to see Amber rubbing her blue eyes. Dov came up beside her, offering his hand once again to Amber. She stood up on her own, ignoring Dov's hand, and walking in the direction they had first entered through. Gail walked beside her, holding the parking lot door open for her, and letting it slam in Dov's face.

Amber climbed into the backseat of the cruiser, and Gail slammed it shut behind her. Dov glared at the blonde, rubbing his nose. Gail only shot him an adorable smile, and climbed into the drivers seat. Dov climbed in beside her, glaring at her majority of the ride back to Amber Summers home.

Two people waited on the front steps; a man and a woman. The man was dressed in pinstriped dress pants and a crisp white dress shirt, while the woman wore a lab coat buttoned all the way over black leggings, tucked into white matching boots. The woman had the same, long auburn hair as Amber, and the dad had the ice blue eyes.

Gail watched as Amber jumped from the back of the cruiser, ran across the dying lawn, and into the adults arms. They were no doubt her parents. Gail climbed out of the cruiser, her eyes not leaving the man hugging the young girl. He looked up, as if feeling Gail's piercing stare.

"Uncle Mark?" The woman looked up as well when Gail spoke. Dov came around the cruiser, and stared at Gail dumbly.

"Gail?" The man smiled slightly, and stared at Gail, wrapping one arm around Amber's shoulders. Gail's blood ran cold. Dov placed a hand on her shoulder, as if sensing her unease. "Aren't you all grown up." The last time Gail had seen her Uncle had been when she was seven, dreaming about wielding guns and stopping bad guys.

"It's good to see you again." Gail spat out bitterly. She shook off Dov's hand, and climbed into the drivers seat, barely waiting for Dov to close his door before taking off from the curb. She drove around until she reached a partially abandoned road. Gail pulled the car over to the side, and placed her head in her hands to weep. She had totally forgotten Dov was in the car until he placed a finger under her chin, and moved her head up to look at him. She moved out of his grip and wiped away her tears.

"We should get back to the station." She muttered, restarting the car, and turning around to head back to the 15.

* * *

><p>Amber climbed the stairs lazily to her room. Her body begged for sleep, but her mind wasn't in it. She kept thinking about the way her dad had stared at Gail. There was no way she was related to her. But of course she was. Her Aunt and Uncle were <em>the<em> Peck's. Of course Gail Peck was her cousin.

Amber quietly clicked her bedroom door shut. She stripped out of her pyjamas and stared at the goose bumps on her arms, before pulling on clothes. She laid down on her bed and stared at the bumpy ceiling, making nonsense patterns with her eyes.

She must have laid there for minutes, time barely touching her. When she checked her watch, it had been almost an hour since she had arrived home. She climbed out of bed, and stretched her back. She opened her door, and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. There was still a light chocolate taste in the back of her throat.

She gurgled the cold water, and spit it into the sink, watching it swirl down the drain. She pushed her bangs out her eyes, and descended the stairs. The kitchen called to her, which it only did when she was hungry, but her tummy wasn't growling. Her breathing hitched as she rounded the corner into the kitchen, and saw a trickle of red coming from a cabinet under the sink. The back door was broken, glass shards littering the floor.

"Mom!" Amber called out, her voice cracking. She saw movement in the woods behind her house. She carefully looked out the broken window. "Dad!" No answers. Amber carefully navigated over the glass shards towards the cabinet under the sink. The red liquid made a soft ticking sound as it dripped.

Amber ripped open the cabinet, almost ripping the small door off the hinges. She screamed so loud she was sure the dead bodies were holding their ears in pain. She searched the kitchen frantically for the phone, blood burning Amber's veins.

The second time today, and she was calling 911. Something outside her front door caught her eye, and she walked carefully towards the front of the house, talking to the lady on the other line the entire time.

When she reached the door, she dropped the phone, and looked at the body of her best friend Jordi, crumpled lifelessly outside her door, a huge, bloody gash across his throat.

"Make that three." Amber whispered, picking up the phone.

**~Fly~Fly~**

It hurt so much.

Her parents were gone.

Jordi was gone.

Her heart hurt. Like an asteroid had come and ripped a whole right through it.

Amber tried desperately to keep calm while Gail drove slowly back to the 15 division. This was it. Amber was going to a foster home. The thing she had been dreading her entire life. Tears poured out of her eyes, feeling awkward as they landed on her sweaty palms. Amber never cried. She had promised herself in second grade she would never cry again, knowing how much pain it caused others.

The cruiser came to a stop, and Amber looked up through her wet and blurry lashes at the 15 division. This was the second time today that Jo Rosati had demanded that she come. The blonde haired detective certainly got her way.

Gail came around the cruiser to help Amber out. Amber smiled weakly, and slammed the car door shut.

"Thank you." She whispered, stopping in her tracks to wrap her arms awkwardly around Gail.

"For what?" Gail pushed her away, though Amber was not surprised.

"For everything." She sighed, and started to run.

She ran away from the 15 division.

Ran away from her cousin Gail Peck.

She just ran away.

* * *

><p>"Dispatch!" Gail cried into her radio, trying to keep up with the little speed demon. "Amber Summers is on the move! Backup requested!" Gail let her hand drop, and her arms begin to pump, carrying her faster. Tears blinded her vision as she ran. <em>She is not getting away.<em> People moved out her way, so it was easy to focus on the spot in front of her that ran like hell itself was chasing her. The radio on Gail's shoulder cackled, but the words didn't effect her, she only had one mission: find Amber, keep her safe.

She didn't realize she was holding Amber's leather jacket, until it was ripped out her hand by getting caught on a pole. Gail faltered in pace, but gained in back quickly. Amber was getting farther and farther away. It was getting harder and harder for Gail to keep up. Her legs begged her to stop, and it was slowing her down. Her tears wouldn't stop. She felt compelled to take care of Amber. She felt almost like a child of her own, even if she had known her less than six hours.

The ground was rushing up the meet Gail. She stuck her hands up just in time. She landed hard, and she was sure she had just bruised a rib or two, but she got up, and looked around, unsure of where Amber had went. She saw a small, running person far ahead, and she began to run again, the pain in her legs slowing her down.

* * *

><p>Amber ran as fast as her long legs would take her. The winter air burned her lungs, but she knew Gail wasn't far off. She turned as sharp corner, grazing her shoulder off the brick's sharp edge. Her jacket had been ripped off in the getaway. She couldn't hear shoes slapping the pavement behind her, but continued to run as if they were.<p>

Amber hurriedly climbed onto a dumpster, and leaped at the fire escape ladder, grabbing the last rung and pulling it down. She had seen it done thousands of times on TV shows and movies, but didn't expect it to actually work. She scrambled up the ladder, and bent to her knees to pull it back up. Hopefully that would slow Gail down more than this was slowing Amber down. She noticed Gail run past the alleyway, but her hand caught the corner just in time.

Amber stood up, with the ladder half drawn up, and turned to bound up the noisy metal stairs. Unfortunately, that was Amber's mistake, she realized, as she climbed flight after flight. Gail wouldn't have been able to see her from the end of the alley, by the way of the sloped railing. But she had panicked, and ran, making Gail aware that she definitely was in that alleyway.

She could hear the creaking of the fire escapes ladder as Gail tried to get it unstuck. Amber hadn't planned on getting it stuck, but if it slowed Gail down, it was good enough.

The bricks of the roof looked like victory. The red, the brown. They seemed to smiled and wink, and say "Well Done Amber!"

She smiled weakly, the pain in her thighs refusing her to climb over the small ledge and onto the roof. She sits on the top step, breathing so desperately begging for air, heart about to explode from the pounding. The audible sound of the ladder sliding properly though the pulley's make Amber shoot straight up. Pushing aside the pain in her legs and heart, she jumps over the white rock ledge, and onto the gravel rooftop. A flock of pigeons coo and flap their wings to take off. Amber wished it was that easy. To spread your wings and fly. But silly girl, human's don't have wings.

The slap of heavy boots against metal made her jump, and stop, looking around the blue sky, littered with a few clouds. She walked confident and cool to the front of the rooftop, looking over the street that was flooded with police officers screaming orders, and police cruisers with blinding red and blue lights. No one seemed to notice the teenage girl in the striped tank top and blue jeans, standing on a rooftop in the middle of chilly November. She recognized the familiar, shaggy brown hair of Dov Epstein, as he swung open a door to a barely parked cruiser, and started running into the alley.

The pounding of boots on metal grew closer, and soon stopped, followed by the faintness of a person climbing the ladder. Gravel crunched as surely Gail was closing in on Amber. With each crunch of gravel, Amber inched closer to the edge.

"Amber." A sweet but stern voice came from behind the lovely auburn's back. "Amber, just come with me." The person sighed, and the crunching of gravel stopped, but the steady rhythm of pounding boots did not. "Everything will be okay." Amber almost laughed. Her mother was dead. Her father was dead. Her best friend was dead. Everyone she cared about was dead. Nothing would be okay. The pounding on the metal stairs stopped, and gravel started to crunch again.

"No." The words came strangled through Amber's lips, and they burned her throat. They felt like a lie. She could be okay, if she just tried. But Amber didn't have the energy to get over this. She didn't have the energy to ask someone to help her try.

"Officer Peck?" Dov's voice drifted from behind, a little farther off than Gail's.

"Secure." Gail responded, though it sounded almost robotic. "Amber, you _will_ be okay." Gravel crunched again as surely Gail moved closer. "Didn't you say your brother is away in Maryland? We can call him. He can take care of you." Amber cocked a weak smile, and turned to face the two officers.

"You think my drug addict, son of a bitch brother can fix this?" Amber laughed a bitter laugh, and watched a few officers climb over the small ledge separating the fire escape from the roof, and surround the three. "He can't even remember my name, for crying out loud." A warm tear rolled down her frost bitten cheek. "'Hey Ambly, or is it Abby? Or Amy?'" Amber said in a deep voice, then shook her head, laughing again. "No one can fix me, Gail." She looked up to watch the clouds pass over. She took a step back, feeling her heal find the edge of the roof.

"I can." Gail whispered, dropping her gun, and reaching a hand out to help Amber down. Amber shook her head again, moving her arms out of her cousins reach.

"No." Again with the strangled, burning lie.

Amber turned back around to face the street. Pedestrians were gathering, watching. Police officers were shouting at her. Gail was shouting at her. Gail. The one who might actually be able to help her. Who could drive her to school, and remember her name. Amber's mom and dad might have been close to her, and she might have cried endlessly over their death, but they always called her Amy. They were always too drunk or too stoned to drive her to school. Instead she had to take the stinky, filthy city bus.

Amber sighed, and licked her lips. She closed her eyes, and decided. _Now or never_. She inched forward.

Gail couldn't possibly care about her. She'd known her less than twenty four hours. She would be too caught up with work and her boyfriend to possibly stop to care. Amber knew though, somewhere in her heart, Gail could be trusted. Gail would live up, and help Amber grow up. But it didn't matter, her mind was made up.

The air blew through her hair, and she craved the sensation of weightlessness.

She spread her arms to fly.

* * *

><p><strong>So should I continue this? I think this is pretty well done. I don't know how I could continue this. REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
